Forgotten Birthday
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Its Keita's birthday, but one person remembers and that person is Hideaki Nakajima.


Forgotten Birthday

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gakuen Heaven!

Warning: boy/boy (Hideaki/Keita) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Huh? What's this?" Keita Ito asked surprised as he picked up the red rose that was sitting on his student table the next day in class as Kazuki Endo stood next to him surprised as well.

"Kazuki, did you gave me this?" Keita asked as he turned to his best friend.

"No," Kazuki replied as jealousy began to go through him as he watched Keita's face turned bright red at the red rose.

"I wonder who gave me this rose," he muttered as he looked around him and saw that nobody was paying any attention to the both of them.

"It's probably just a prank," Kazuki said through gritted teeth as he sat next to him.

"Really? Who would do such a thing?" Keita asked.

"I have no idea," Kazuki admitted as if he ever finds the guy, he would beat him to death no matter what the cause may be.

* * *

"You actually gave Keita a red rose?" Tetsuya Niwa asked Hideaki Nakajima as he was clearly surprised by the boy's tactics.

Hideaki nodded, "His birthday is coming up this Monday so I figure that a little gift would come in handy that someone is truly in love with him," he said as he didn't took his eyes off of the computer as he typed.

Tetsuya frowned as he watched Hideaki typed, "Wouldn't that make Kazuki jealous? After all,  
his been in love since day one," he said.

"Well, so have I," Hideaki replied.

"By the way, what are you doing?" Tetsuya asked as he peered over Hideaki's shoulder to take a closer look to what he was doing.

"Making a surprise invitation," Hideaki explained.

"Oh! Your going to invite everyone like Keita's welcoming party!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he finally understood what he was doing.

Hideaki nodded, "You got it," he said slowly.

"So that means your inviting the chairman as well even though you two are both in a rivalry for Keita's affection?" Tetsuya asked with a smile.

Hideaki stopped typing as he looked at Tetsuya, "I have no other choice anyway since Keita would be disappointed if he wasn't invited and thus, Kazuki is the chairman of this school and could suspend me any time," he muttered.

Tetsuya chuckled, "It must be hard to having a rival so higher then you," he said.

Hideaki glared at him as he returned to his typing, "Keita would be mine," he said without any hesitation.

* * *

"Are you worried about something, Keita? You seem glued to that rose of yours," Kazuki said as they were walking to Keita's dormroom.

"I was just wondering..." Keita began.

"Hmm? About what exactly?" Kazuki asked smiling.

"I really do hope that this rose is from Nakajima," Keita said sighing as Kazuki felt his heart drop down all the way to the ground.

"Why do you say that Keita?" Kazuki asked as he clenched his fist so tightly that it could have bled.

"Well, you see..."

(Flashback)

_"If you want me to continue, you know where to find me," Hideaki Nakajima said as he walked away from the blushing Keita as he watched him walked away._

(End Flashback)

"W-What?" Kazuki yelped in surprised as he looked at Keita shocked.

Keita blushed bright red, "Well, he did saved me from the twins and ever since that day, I just couldn't forget what he had done to me and those words," he admitted.

"I didn't know that," Kazuki said quietly as the two entered Keita's dormroom. Once entering the room, the two found a box of chocolates on his dresser.

"Did I left my room unlocked again?" Keita asked surprised as he opened the box of chocolates and he popped one into his mouth finding it with strawberry filling. "Yum!" He exclaimed as he popped another one in.

"Keita!" Kazuki scolded as he snatched the chocolates away from him.

"What?" Keita asked with a pout.

"Your addicted to strawberry chocolates and before you know it, you'll have this box eaten within a few seconds!" Kazuki explained.

Keita laughed, "Eh, sorry about that," he said as Kazuki shook his head and poured him a cup of water.

"Listen, why don't we grab something to eat? I'm sure your starving," he said.

Keita nodded, "Sure! Let me go and freshen up then," Keita said with a smile.

"Let's meet outside within fifteen minutes," Kazuki said as Keita agreed. Once Kazuki entered his room, he found a note under his door and he bent to pick it up to open it. His face couldn't be more surprise until now, Keita's birthday is Monday? Why didn't he tell me? He thought as he looked to see who sent it and saw it was Nakajima.

Damn, Nakajima probably knew from hacking into the computer files, he thought. That's why he was sending those gifts to him! Shit. Now what was he going to do? He thought unhappily.

* * *

"Huh? Where are we going?" Keita asked confused on the following Monday after school as he was following Kazuki's lead.

"Just trust me," Kazuki said smiling as Keita nodded. They were going to Nakajima's favorite place to the Jazz bar for Keita's birthday surprise party. Kazuki had finally figured out what to give to Keita and it was a small heart locket with a picture of both of them when they had gone out on a date after Keita's first days in the academy.

If Keita doesn't accept him, he would be damn sure that Nakajima would make Keita happy through their relationship. But if Keita does chose him, he would be the happiest.

"Here we are," Kazuki said as the two men stepped out of the taxi cab and stood in front of a small building.

Keita looked up and was surprised, "Why are we here? Isn't this is supposed to be Nakajima's favorite place?" He asked as he looked at Kazuki.

"What?" Kazuki asked as he was surprised to know that Keita knows.

"Nakajima brought me here while you were away somewhere," Keita explained.

Kazuki twitched, damn Nakajima, he thought as the two entered.

"Kazuki, why are the lights out?" Keita asked innocently.

Before Kazuki could say anything, the lights opened and everyone got up from their hiding places and yelled: "surprise!" as Tetsuya was holding the birthday cake.

"What?" Keita asked shocked.

"Don't you know, my honey?" Yukihiko Naruse asked surprised.

Keita shook his head, "I don't know," he admitted.

"I guess he did forgotten his birthday," Koji Shinomiya said.

"My birthday? Wait! That's today?" Keita asked shocked again as he looked at everyone who was nodding and beaming.

"Hideaki informed all of us and he was the one who set this party up," Jin Matsuoka said smiling as he held his cat within his arms.

"Really?" Keita asked as he searched for the young man and found him standing beside Tetsuya as he pushed his glasses up.

"It was nothing," Hideaki lied.

Before Keita could stop himself, he went and hugged Nakajima tightly as he would do for Kazuki as he watched the scene before him.

"Thank you, Nakajima," Keita said smiling up to him.

"Happy birthday Keita," Hideaki said as he leaned down and even himself couldn't stop himself as he went and kissed him on the lips.

At that moment, Kazuki knew that he and Keita weren't destined to be together but Nakajima and Keita supposed to be. He watched on as Keita kissed back as eagerly and passionately as Kazuki knew that he would beat up Nakajima up if he would hurt Keita in any way.

* * *

End.

me: I know there's an extra space in the beginning because I was using notepad and for some reason, I can't take it out when I download it on here.

Kazuki: Even though the main pairing is Hideaki/Keita, the authoress is beginning to like the pairing of Kazuki/Keita.

me: Yea. I'm thinking of doing a story with the main pairing as them. Anyway, does somebody like haken no hinkaku? Last night's episode was hilarious. It was episode 3, I believe.

Keita: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Hideaki: Review and update.

me: by the way, how come nobody's reviewing my Gakuen Heaven stories? This is my second story of Gakuen Heaven, so hopefully, I'll get some reviews.


End file.
